


Three is Company

by Nyghtshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyghtshadow/pseuds/Nyghtshadow
Summary: Reader moves into the bunker and gets caught having a little fun…Where will it lead?





	Three is Company

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is pretty new. I hadn't written anything in quite a while, so it may suck...no pun intended lol!

Three months has past since I moved into the bunker. It’s been…interesting. The air is so thick with unrequited lust it’s hard to breath. The flirtatiousness never ceases and it’s not just one sided. Both brothers have turned on the charm and I can honestly say I cannot choose one over the other. So far, no one has made a move, but the flirty touches are starting to get a little risque at times. Still, I’m not complaining. These boys are sex on two legs and all I can do is eat up their attentions while placating my burning loins alone after lights out. At least that way I don’t have to choose. I can fantasize about both dreamy men and neither one ever has to know a thing. Safe. Easy.

Speaking of fantasizing, just thinking of what the Winchester’s could do has me wet and aching for release. “At least I have the place to myself.” I can feel my mouth turn up in a wicked smirk as I head to my room, peeling off layers of clothing as I go. I head straight for my secret drawer and pull out my Emperor 7. It’s my favorite toy for sure. The girth hits every spot, even ones I didn’t know I had. And the length, oh that sweet spot it hits deep inside gets more attention with this dildo than with any man I’ve ever been with. But I imagine the boys would still put my hefty friend here to shame. Yep, that thought has me clenching around nothing and dripping wet.

With a quiet moan escaping I make my way over to the one empty wall in my room and, with toy in hand, I punch the suction cup to the wall low enough so I can back up onto it. “Oh god… I need this” as I reach down to check the position of the toy my fingers glide over my swollen folds and I know right away no lube will be needed. Thinking of Sam and Dean always gets me soaked. I pull my shirt over my head and palm my breasts, squeezing and pinching my sensitive nubs. Closing my eyes I imagine Dean standing in front of me, his hands on my chest, his fingers teasing my nipples until they sting with a pleasurable burn. My hips begin to move by their own violation causing the dildo to slip right into my throbbing cunt. I let out a low needy moan and begin to move.

In my mind, Sam is behind me, pushing his massive cock into my tight heat. My walls clench around him as he begins to pound into me. My room is filled with keening moans and whispers of the Winchester’s names. I cry out for Sam as I come hard, my juices dripping from the toy to coat my thighs. My fingers don’t still their attentions to my clit until my mind comes back to reality. Dean’s name is a whisper in my lips with the last gentle swipe of my clit. I stand there, toy buried deep, out of breath, eyes closed and I wait to come back to myself. “Holy… fuck.” Sam’s deep voice booms suddenly. My eyes shoot open to see him and Dean standing in my doorway, eyes wide, breath heavy, and lust burning in their eyes.

“Shit!” I scramble to cover myself leaving my toy to dangle, dripping with my come. Dean’s eyes float from it to me and back again as his hand moves to caress his growing bulge. Sam clears his throat, “Were you…” he swallows thickly and tries again, “Were you thinking about us?” He asks. I don’t answer right away so he adds, “We heard our names and…” I ousted myself… damn it! “I…” what can I say?! Sam smiles knowingly. “It’s OK Y/N.” He assures. Dean speaks up then, “Yeah. Look sweetheart, we...” He glances at his younger brother who nods and shrugs. “We’ve wanted you for a while now.” Dean says with a dark chuckle. “We thought we made that obvious.” Sam moves into the room and a little closer to the dripping dildo that is still suctioned to the wall.

He looks down at the toy as he reaches out and gathers some of the cooling come from the object. “I think you can do better than that”, he says with a hint of danger in his tone. Dean steps closer to you, “Oh yeah, we can totally do better than that.” He palms himself again and asks, “Care to rise to the challenge?” Sam grunts, “We already have.” He looks down at the front of his jeans. The material straining to contain the massive monster within as it grows rock hard. “Well?” He asks. My brain is frozen in shock. Here I am, naked and needy with my previous orgasm drying in my thighs and the Winchester brothers standing in front of me with the hottest expressions on their faces asking me if I wanted to fuck. Is this really happening?

I cannot form words, but I am sure not going to miss out on this opportunity. I move towards Dean reaching down to cup his dick through his jeans. His lips smash into mine as his hands move around to squeeze the globes of my ass. He groans as I rake my nails over him moving my hand up to unbuckle his belt. Lost in Dean’s kiss I don’t notice that Sam has already began disrobing. He moves up behind me to rut his hips, his cock long and thick grinding up between the cheeks of my ass. Pulling out of the kiss with Dean I lean back into Sam’s hard body. His hands come up to cover my breasts, his skin hot as he kneads and pulls at my nipples. “Is this what you want, Y/N?” Sam whispers huskily in my ear.

I am without words as they work me over, their touch searing my skin as they take turns exploring my naked body. All I can do is moan and call out their names in praise as I am slowly drifting to heaven. Sam lays me down as Dean finishes discarding his clothes. His lips are soft, yet urgent as they devour my breasts. His tongue licks a wet circle around my nipples before gently biting and pulling at each in turn. His hips make long slow ruts between my legs, only allowing his swollen member to slide between my folds coating himself in my slick. My breathing is frantic as is my heartbeat, my stomach tightens with need, I begin to keen with each thrust of his delicious hips, but he doesn’t enter me. “Stop torturing me.” I plead.

I hear them both quietly chuckle. Sam moves to stand over my head at one end of the bed, his glorious cock dangling over my face just out of reach as Dean kneels between my thighs. “Been waiting to taste you for months” He rasps. At those words my loins clench causing slick to gush and wet the sheets beneath me. Dean is almost drooling as we watches. “Fuck that’s hot.” he whispers as he closes the gap and slides his tongue between the swollen sensitive lips of my honey pot. “Oh yes…” he growls with satisfaction. “Like sweet sweet honey right from the hive.” He praises. I pull my bottom lip between my teeth and open myself up wider for him. He takes full advantage of the total and complete access he has using his nose to nudge my sensitive bud as he shoves his tongue into my tight box as deep as he can physically get it.

Just as I open my mouth in a silent scream Sam slides the hot bulbous head of his enormous cock over my tongue. I hum with pleasure, his taste is salty and makes my mouth water for more. I reach up and wrap my hand around the base of his dick and bring him down closer to swallow more of his delicious cock. Sam pants and groans loudly. “Yeah, Y/N.” He praises and hisses, “Oh yeah baby. That’s so good…fuck.” He throws his head back and his hips begin to piston, fucking my mouth the way he needs it. I let my face go slack and allow him to use my mouth as he wishes. Sam reaches down to hold the back of my head and slides his throbbing cock down my throat almost to the point that it chokes me. He holds himself there for a few beats, messaging my throat before pulling back out leaving just the tip of him for me to suck on. I swirl my tongue around him, savoring the feel and taste which has me coming hard into Dean’s mouth.

“Damn, Sammy! She thoroughly enjoyed sucking your dick.” Dean grunted between tongue lapping. “Fuck dude, she’s fucking good at it too.” Sam admits with contentment. They guys pull away momentarily allowing me to catch my breath. Sam brings me a bottle of water followed by a scorchingly hot kiss that leaves me breathless. Dean turns to me and his eyes take in the state I’m in. Naked, sprawling on the bed, legs open, pussy glistening and swollen. He hums low and palms his cock as it juts proudly out from his body. He strokes himself slowly. “What do you want sweetheart?” He continues to stroke his thick shaft want waits for an answer. It’s too difficult a question for my brain to focus on. Sam steps up to the end of the bed, blocking my view of Dean. “I’ve already had her mouth, and as good as that was I want to be buried inside that hot little pussy.” he declares, cock in hand.

“Sounds fair,” Dean states and moves to stand in Sam’s former position. With a slight possessive snarl, Sam grabs my ankles and pulls me down to the edge of the bed. I squeal in surprise which elicits a full body laugh from Dean, “I think she likes Dom Sam.” Sam grabs my hips and flips me over as if I weigh nothing. As he positions me on my knees I hear him growl, “Good.” The deep timber of his voice causes the fiery coil in my core to burn and my walls to clamp down. Dean gently takes my face between his hands and my mouth automatically opens to him. He slowly slides his thick cock into my waiting mouth, growling deep within his chest as he slides further back into my throat. He tastes so good. My tongue laps at his shaft, playing at the sensitive spot right under the hood of his dick.

“Yes, right there baby.” He moans as he begins to pump his cock in and out of my mouth. I push my ass back, rubbing my aching pussy down Sam's shaft and whine for him to enter me. I pull away from Dean briefly, “Fuck me Sam.” I whine. He bites his lip and slaps my ass hard. “I’ll be giving the orders, baby girl. Got that?” He grounds out. I wiggle my ass on his cock again and he smacks my ass hard again making me jump. “Answer me.” He demands.

“Yes, I understand.” I breathe. He rubs my reddening cheeks tenderly, “Good girl.” He grabs his cock and teases my hole with the head, over and over he rubs, pushing slightly but never actually entering me. I whimper, my pussy throbs for him. “Please Sam. Please fuck me.” Dean turns my head back to him, “Suck me sweetheart.” I open my mouth to him once more. As he slides as far back into my throat as I can handle, Sam grasps my hips and with one quick thrust he begins to bury himself in my heated throbbing cunt. “Fuck…oh god. Fuck baby girl. Your pussy is so tight on my big cock. Shit…if you could see what I see.” Sam said between breaths. He pumps his cock slowly, watching himself disappear into my pussy, spreading me impossibly wide to accept his girth.

“So fucking hot, baby.” He breathes. He starts to move faster, deeper and harder. I am stuffed with Winchester and I can’t get enough. The faster one moves, the other matches his pace. My tits are bouncing and swaying beneath me, adding to the feeling of being pushed and pulled between the cock in my mouth and the massive monster cock thrusting in and out of my cunt. Sam’s hand comes down hard on my ass, “Hey! Did you hear what I said?” He asks. “Touch your clit, let me feel your pussy tighten around me.” He repeats. Dean pulls back, “Wait. Don’t move for a second. I’m about to shoot, man.” Sam stills, buried to the hilt. “Open your mouth Sweetheart, I want you to swallow every last drop.” I open my mouth and push out my tongue eagerly awaiting the delicious load of Winchester I am about to receive. Dean stands before me, stroking his thick pulsing cock. His balls slapping his thigh as he goes faster and faster. His breath hitches, his stomach muscles tense, and suddenly I am drinking him down like lemonade on a hot summer day. 

My pussy clenches around Sam’s cock at the taste of Dean’s come. “That’s it Y/N. Drink it down.” Dean says as he watches my throat swallow what he gave me. “Next time I’m gonna tear that pussy up, sweetheart.” he promises before he takes a seat to watch Sam fuck me. “Did you like that baby girl? Does my brother taste good?” Sam asks, slowly swiveling his hips. My hips follow his movements, “Yes…fuck yes he tastes so good. Fuck Sam…please.” He pulls me up, my back now flush with his hard chest. “I’m gonna fuck you hard.” He whispers. I just nod. I want it so fucking bad.

Sam pushes me back down, face pushed into the mattress, ass up, legs spread wide. He rears back and in one single thrust he’s buried to the hilt, bottoming out with a couple inches to spare. I keen and wiggle my ass, making his cock touch places I didn’t even know I had. “You want more Y/N?” he asks. “Yes!,” I scream back. Sam grabs my shoulders and proceeds to pound my pussy like a jackhammer. The sound alone was obscene, the wet squishy, sloppiness of my honey pot only spurred him on more. “Yeah, that’s it baby, soak my cock.” Sweat dripped off him steadily as he moved. His stamina knowing no bounds. “You want my come, baby girl?” Sam asked breathlessly. “Yes Sam! Come inside me! I fucking want it so bad.

He picked up his pace, pounding harder, fucking my cunt mercilessly, and I was fucking loving every second. “Come with me Y/N.” Sam demands. My fingers find my clit and pick up a furious pace. Just as Sam’s hips start to stutter, his pace beginning to falter, he pushes me over the edge and my walls close down tight around his throbbing cock, milking him for everything he has. I hear him shout my name has I rip his release from him, taking him down beneath the wave of ecstasy along with me. His hips keep pistoning, drawing every ounce from both of us as we ride out our release. We fall to the bed and Sam rolls us so that he doesn’t land on me. He wraps me up in his arms, his cock still sheathed inside me, pulsating occasionally as he releases his come deep into my core.

“Damn Y/n, that was fucking wild…and amazing.’ He breathes as he pushes his nose beneath my jaw, nuzzling lovingly. “We have GOT to do that again…but not right this minute.’ he laughs. His laughing rattles us, sending a jolt to our sensitive bits. “Oh god! Don’t do that Sam.” I cry out. He grunts in agreement. As his cock softens he pulls away to retrieve a towel to clean us up. He gently cleans me making sure to be careful of my sore and sensitive mound. When he finishes he leans over me and kisses me deeply. Dean comes to join us on the bed, and I end up sandwiched between the two most gorgeous creatures on earth. I sigh in contentment. “I think I could get used to this.” I say sleepily.

Sam slides one leg between my thighs and brings one large hand up to cup my face tenderly, “I hope so.’ He whispers with a smile. Dean grunts behind me, scooting in close so that his front is flush with my back. His arm comes around to hold me tight to him, “Me too, sweetheart. We don’t give up the things we love very easily.” We all go still as we realize the depth of Dean’s words. Taking a collective breath the tensions eases. After a few moments of silence I admit, “I love you both too.” The silence remains comfortable as we fall asleep wrapped up in in the safe arms of one another.


End file.
